


The Sentinel

by Dolimir



Series: The Fusion Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir





	The Sentinel

“…back to me. That’s right. Are you with me now?”

Kili blinked at his brother. 

“What were you focusing on?”

“A falcon.”

“And you lost track of your other senses… Why?”

“She was diving after prey,” Kili said, his voice still a little dreamy. 

“Did she catch the…” Fili raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to blush. 

“Coney.”

“Coney?”

“Yes, she did.”

“And you?”

“Got lost in the thrill of her hunt.”

“Ki.”

“I know.”

“You don’t know, little brother. Thorin is never going to let you go on the quest if you can’t keep your senses under control.”


End file.
